


Prodigious Skill

by newt_scamander



Series: Caspian and Edmund's Adventures in Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: For bae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander





	Prodigious Skill

Edmund was not an accomplished woodworker, nor could accomplish anything that resembled a sword. But he was skilled at few mundane things and some that even Narnian's deemed useful. 

He was good at maths and he could appease his governess with a nonsense essay much better than Peter's self righteous rambling and condescending remarks ever would. He could fence, he was better at swordplay than he had been at eleven and that was good. He could command an army. Edmund could even rule a kingdom. And he was great at making Caspian blush. 

You'd think that for such an accomplished man a few mumbled words would roll off his muscled back. But it wasn't so. 

"I want you to bend me over the map table and flog my sorry ass. When you're satisfied you can finger me until I'm crying." Edmund whispered, his breath tickling Caspian's ear. "And then you can tie me up and leave me in the corner." 

The color would start at the tip of his nose and spread until it colored his cheeks. He would dismiss Drinian's comments about the captain being exhausted from a hard day of sailing and continue going over letters and reports from the lords. He would nod his approval at the suggestion of stopping for fuel. He would reach around and try to push Edmund away so he could get some work done but he would reach out a moment later and pull him back once more. 

"And then when I'm so hard I could cry you can fuck me against the wall, my nose still in the corner. But you don't have to touch me." Edmund continued, sliding his hand down his sides. 

"That concludes the meeting, men." Caspian breathed. 

Edmund pulled away then, making to follow the crew and his pants at half mast from just the thought. 

"Edmund, stay back a moment." Caspian managed. 

Edmund nodded. "Yes, my King." He shut the door and folded his arms behind his back. "What can I do for you?" 

"On your knees. Now." Caspian set his jaw and leaned against the table. 

Edmund obeyed, settling down on his knees before him. "Yes, sire." 

"You have such a filthy mouth. What if one of my men heard you?" Caspian demanded, undoing the belt on his buckle. 

"They'd know how desperate I am for you, sire." Edmund's breath hitched slightly as Caspian slid the belt from his loops. 

"Open your mouth." He ordered. 

Edmund obliged, letting Caspian put the belt in his mouth. He closed it soundly and sighed in relief. 

Caspian leaned down and kissed his forehead softly before resuming his posture. "Your mouth is deplorable you know? If you aren't on your best behavior you'll not be coming tonight or anytime soon." 

Edmund nodded silently. 

"Now that I don't have to worry about your filthy mouth we can continue-What did you say? Flog your sorry ass?" 

Edmund nodded again, arching his back slightly. 

"Up. Over the table." He instructed. 

Edmund struggled to his feet, giving a small whimper as he bent over the table and Caspian yanked his trousers and pants down. 

"How many do you think? Fifteen?" Caspian suggested. Edmund moaned loudly and Caspian agreed. "Yes. Then you'll behave while I use you. And then you'll go to sleep full and leaking and so desperate you might sob." Edmund choked out a gasp. "Be still while I get the cane." 

Another gasp. 

Caspian got the cane and turned around to look. The bruises from the day before were still dark purple. The outline of the cane was clearly visible.

"You don't have to count but you will thank me when I've finished it." 

Edmund nodded, his answer a muffled "yes, sire." 

Caspian took a breath and laid the cane across his cheeks swiftly. 

Edmund gasped sharply, buckling against the table. 

"Stand up straight, boy." Caspian insisted. 

Edmund whined and stood up straight, gripping the edge of the table. 

Caspian nodded and gave another, watching his knees buckle lightly and then straighten. He gave eight more quickly, leaning to check on Edmund. "Show me if you're okay. One for yes, you want me to finish. Two for no, you want me to stop." 

Edmund's face was streaked with tears, his eyes ringed red. He put up one finger, giving a shaky nod. 

"Very well. Five more." Caspian repeated. 

Five strokes later and Edmund was crying, his cock hanging heavily between legs. Caspian pulled the belt from his mouth, holding his jaw. "You did very well. You've earned a treat. Stand up." 

Edmund stood shakily, holding his breath. "Thank you, sir." 

Caspian smiled and pulled him to the chair. "Just be still and I'll make you feel good." 

"Yes, my king." Edmund nodded, pressing against the chair's fabric. 

They had done this over and over. It was Edmund's favorite way, fast and desperate and he could drag him close by his hair. 

Caspian pressed into him eagerly, earning a sharp cry from his lover. "Still sore?"

"Very, my king." 

"Good. Perhaps next time you want to utter such obscenities you will remember." 

Edmund nodded, biting his lip. 

"You can come when you're ready." Caspian promised, fucking into him slowly. 

"O-oh." Edmund sighed, gripping the chair. 

Caspian nibbled his neck, pressing him against the chair and snapping his hips forward. 

"Oh- I'm so close already, Caspian." Edmund gasped. 

"Come then. I'll just use you as I said before." 

Edmund gasped, rubbing against the chair. He arched his back, face flushing as he called out, his lover's name spilling just as he did. 

"Good boy." Caspian praised, fucking into him desperately. 

He came a moment later, biting into his neck and leaving a crescent shaped bruise. "Edmund." 

"Caspian." Edmund breathed, wiggling away and sinking into the chair. 

"No no no. Come on. Into bed." Caspian picked him up and wrestled him into bed, smoothing his hair back. 

Edmund sighed sleepily, nuzzling closer. "Hold me." 

"I'm holding you." 

"You're my king." 

Caspian felt his face warm, his throat clenched. "And you are mine." 

Yes, Edmund was good at many things.


End file.
